disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ally Dawson
Ally Dawson is a 17-year-old talented, aspiring singer/songwriter who had severe stage fright. She wrote the hit song, "Double Take", which Austin accidently stole and performed in the episode Rockers & Writers, which made him famous. After Ally forgives him and agrees to become partners. Ally is best friends with Trish, Austin, and also Dez. Her parents are Lester and Penny Dawson. She has always had a passion for music and feels that there's no better way to express what you're feeling. Over the 2 seasons, she becomes more confident and in the episode Chapters & Choices, she conquers her stage fright, and sings with Austin. She's a sweet girl and always tries her best to not hurt anyone's feelings. She is portrayed by Laura Marano. Personality Ally is generally, shown to be kind, friendly, hygenic, sweet and nice. And is often described as a good person or a "goody goody." She's against all forms of rule breaking, even insignificant ones such as colouring out side the lines. She is often portrayed as girly, and sometimes meek. Ally is often shown not to be into things most teenagers consider fun, such as arcades or horror movies, and enjoys slightly unusual activities, such as cloud watching club. She is some what geeky, but constantly tries to hide it when questioned or accused of it, which generally leads to either disasters or her appearing even more geeky. Ally has stage fright, and is a time shown not to be the confident in herself. She can also at times be a bit obbsesive over simple things, such as trying to get a gold star, as she was the only person who didn't ever get one. History Rockers & Writers Ally writes a song which Austin takes and records a music video with. After the music video becomes a hit online, Trish convinces Ally to tell the world she wrote the song. Then Austin convinces Ally to help him out with writing a new song. He gives her credit for both songs and they make a deal to become partners together. Kangaroos & Chaos Ally is pressured to quickly write another song for Austin since it's been over a month since his last one. She scribbles down Austin's song lyrics in illegible handwriting prompting Dez and Trish to start gathering strange props for the music video which they think correspond to her lyrics. Secrets & Songbooks Ally loses her songwriting book, which is also her top-secret diary, so she and Trish comb the mall looking for it, unaware that Austin and Dez have already found it and read it, revealing that Ally has a secret crush. Ally reveals that her crush is actually a boy named Dallas, and her and Austin's misunderstanding is cleared. Zaliens & Cloud Watchers Ally wrote a song in which she thinks is the best song ever for Austin. Austin doesn't like it so they decided to hang out more. At the end Ally learned how to have a little fun and she wrote another song for Austin. Bloggers & Butterflies A hater known as Miami H8ter girl is blogging bad and embarrassing stuff about Austin because she hated Ally for having her song in a play instead of hers. H8ter girl made Ally sing the Butterfly song in front of a crowd of people knowing that Ally had stage fright, but Austin sings it for her instead. Tickets & Trashbags When Austin get a chance to have his song in Shiny Money song, Team Austin got excited but after they realize there is only one ticket, everyone is fight for it, including Ally. Austin said yes to Ally because she talks too much. Ally, Trish and Dez decided to apologizes to Austin so they went to the Award show, which puts Ally on stage. Managers & Meatballs A manager wanted to replace the whole gang with professional artists, Team Austin is disappointed but Ally was happy for him. She wrote another song for him telling Demonica that Austin doesn't need her to have his dreams come true. Club Owners & Quinceaneras When Trish had a quinceaneras, Ally decided that it's the perfect time to ask Dallas to dance. After he said no, she turn sad. Austin then stop his performance and dance with Ally. Deejays & Demos Ally writes her first personal song, "You Don't See Me". The song expresses the pain of the anonymity Ally feels. Austin hears the song and plays it for Miami when he's on the radio with Miami Mack. When Miami Mack wants Austin to bring Ally to sing her song the next day, Ally panics. So Trish pretends to be Ally and lip synchs to "You Don't See Me". World Records & Work Wreckers Ally's crush on Dallas grows stronger. She often doesn't know what she is saying when she is around him, which causes her to accidentally tell him she'll mow his lawn for him. Later, when Dallas tells her he hates his job. Ally says "try working here (Sonic Boom)". Dallas misinterprets this and thinks it means he is hired at Sonic Boom. Dallas turns out to be a terrible employee and Ally realizes she has to fire him for two reasons: He is a terrible employee, and her dad tells her they can't affords a new employee. Trish helps Ally find a way to fire him. In the end, Dallas ends up quitting. Songwriting & Starfish Ally, Trish, and Dez help Austin get ready for the Hot Summer Jam Contest on the beach, where he could win a chance to have his song played on the radio. Ally tries to put her previous, unpleasant beach-going experiences behind her. It is revealed in this episode that she and her father often went to the boardwalk and got ice cream when she was little. It is also revealed that her favorite ice cream is Fruity Mint Swirl. In the end of the episode, Ally writes the song, Heard It on the Radio, for Austin. Soups & Stars Ally finally gets a Tweeter account but has a problem writing good twits. Ally reunites with one o her favorite elementary school teachers, Miss Suzy, at her soup shop in the mall, Suzy's Soups. Ally thinks of this as a chance to finally get a gold star from Miss Suzy. When Ally tweets a picture of a spider in her soup at Suzy's Soups as an attempt to get more followers, Miss Suzy loses many customers. To make up for it and get a gold star, Ally tries to make a commercial with Austin, Trish, and Dez for Suzy's Soups. She ends up going way overboard. The commercial helps bring back customers and Miss Suzy tells Ally she only gave gold stars to the kids who needed extra motivation and Ally was so smart and talented that she didn't need that. Even though this makes Ally feel better, she still wants gold stars and by the end, she is covered in them. Burglaries & Boobytraps A mall thief has been robbing all of the stories in the mall. It is revealed in this episode that Ally is president of the Mall of Miami association. Ally tries to catch the thief after he steals a guitar from Sonic Boom. When Ally and Trish check the security cameras, they see that Austin stole the guitar. After confronting Austin, Austin tells her he just went to get it autographed by Bruno Mars because, he felt bad for missing her scheduled meetings. But, Trish already turned him in so she could get the rewards. So now, Ally, Trish, Dez, and Austin must all work together to clear Austin's name. In the end of the episode, Austin catches the thief and they find out it was the mall delivery man. myTAB & My Pet Ally leaves her pet parakeet with Austin, Dez, and Trish while she waits in line for the new myTAB, but they accidentally let Owen (Her pet) escape. Everyone except Ally creates a plan to get Owen back but it backfired. At the end Ally got a myTAB but Mindy took it away. Owen exposed everything that happened. Filmmaking & Fear Breaking Dez is filming his first big movie named Claws (Dun Dun Dun) and the whole gang jumps in to help.Austin nabs the starring role, Trish gets to play lot of characters and Ally offers to help out with the props because she has stage fright. However when it's Austin's turn for his big scene, something triggers a childhood fear of umbrellas and that causes Austin to panic and quit doing Dez's movie. The cause of Ally's stage fright to revealed to Austin. Diners & Daters Ally, Austin and Dez all go to the newest diner, where the employees have to sing to the customers. Trish gets a job there, and where Austin gets a crush on one of the waitresses, Cassidy. However, Cassidy turns him down, and Ally tries to help Austin convey his feelings for her by writing her a song. Austin tries to describe what he's feeling so she can write lyrics, however, Ally cannot find good lyrics, and goes to Austin for help. He mistakenly sings Cassidy the awful song, and blames Ally for it. They end up arguing while singing, her not believing he would accuse her like that, and leaves, leaving Austin feeling bad. He finds her in the music room later, and they make up by "dancing it out" in a goofy fashion, and finishing the song for Cassidy. Everglades & Ally-Gators When Team Austin was invited to Shiny Money's Party in the Everglades, the whole gang was very excited because it was their first vacation together. Ally tried to write a song with Austin but constantly got interrupted by Trish and Dez. Because Trish plugged too many things into the outlets, the power went out and Austin and Ally couldn't play the keyboard to finish their song. Later, they see Big Mama attack the boathouse. The boathouse sank because of Dez, however Austin still get to perform and Team Austin dances along to it. Successes & Setbacks When Austin might gets the chance to earn a record deal from Jimmy Starr, they work very hard to make animpression, but when Ally overworks Austin, he suddenly can't hit the high notes. Ally tries to cheer up Austin, but it doesn't work as well as she wanted it to. Since she felt bad, Dez and Ally get Austin presents (she got him a scarf with "Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez" on it). Ally also made Austin soup, which she accidently spilled all over Austin. She later dances when Austin sings and his voice - after surgery? ; turns out to be fine. Albums & Auditions In this episode, Ally's friends, Austin, Trish, and Dez create an audition tape, so Ally can get into the music school seen in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. She passes the audition - only for her friends to realize that the music school is in New York. Austin's album release party is also a going-away party for Ally. When Austin sings an acoustic version of Can't Do It Without You, and a video of Team Austin's memories from the past is shown, Ally decides she wants to stay in Miami because she realizes her new dream is to make music with her friends. Costumes & Courage In this episode, Ally is Galexis Nova for Halloween. Austin and Ally write a song called Don't Look DownforAustin to perform at a Halloween party. Ally goes to lunch with Jimmy, where they discuss that Austin will perform the song at the Halloween party with Taylor Swift. She tries to impress a guy named Ethan, whom she saw at the costume store and the Halloween party Ally and her friends go to. Ally pretends to 'borrow' Jimmy's phone to delete a mean text message that Austin sent to him. Ally and Taylor wear the same costume at the party. When Trish and Dez accidentally knock out Taylor, Ally pretends to be Taylor and performs the duet with Austin, without her stage fright getting to her. Dez suggests that Austin and Ally sing together from now on since Ally didn't have stage fright, but Ally refuses, for she thought she could only do it because she was pretending to be someone else. Backups & Breakups In this episode, when Ally sees Trish and Dez hugging at their lockers, she thinks that they are secretly dating each other. Back at Sonic Boom, Ally confronts Trish about dating Dez. However, Trish tells Ally she is dating Trent, Austin's new backup dancer. Later when Ally sees Trent with another girl, Ally is faced with the difficult decision of telling Trish the truth. Back at the gangs' practice she video chats with her mom about whether to tell Trish or not. In this episode, Ally's mom was also shown. Relationships Austin Moon Austin and Ally are good friends and may have a more-than-friends relationship. Ally really cares about Austin's feelings and hates lying to him, as it is shown in Kangaroos & Chaos, Austin also cares a lot about Ally's feelings and was the one who asked Ally to become his permanent songwriter and partner. Austin has been trying to help Ally get over her stage fright. Also, Ally helped Austin to face his fear of umbrellas in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. Austin and Ally performed the song they wrote together called Don't Look Down in Costumes & Courage.In Girlfriends & Girl Friends, Ally reveals that she has a crush on Austin. Austin also felt the same in as revealed in Campers and Complications.When talking to Dez in "Chapters & Choices" Austin choose Kira over Ally made her heartbroken when she conqeured her stage fright she and Austin kiss they are interupped by Kira says yes to Austin to be his girlfriend.In "Partners & Parachutes" Austin wanted Ally over Kira after discovering a song she wrote he performed in sereneded to her they hug and began dating at the end of the episode.But they broke up in Couples & Careers due to writing a bad song due to avoid hurting their feelings.It is unknown if they'll date again. Trish Ally and Trish are best friends. Ally tolerates Trish's craziness and the fact that Trish can't hold down a job. Trish often pushes Ally to do more things as shown in Rockers & Writers. They have been best friends since childhood and both support each other, even though Trish can be a bad listener towards others, mainly Ally. But it is also strongly shown that Trish and Ally have a clear and a very well friendship. Dez Ally and Dez doesn't show much interaction even though they hang out, maybe due to Austin being both their friends. Dez gives Ally a ham in Rockers & Writers and he has the idea to read Ally's diary in Secrets & Songbooks. In Soups & Stars, Dez tells Ally that he is her BFF - "Best Freckled Friend." Lester Dawson Father Lester Dawson is Ally's dad. They seem to have a very close relationship, although he told Ally that there is one and a bazillion chance to get famous in music. Lester trusts Ally to run Sonic Boom without him there. When Ally was little, she and her dad often went to the boardwalk at Miami Beach and got ice cream. Ally's favorite ice cream was, and still is, Fruity Mint Swirl. Ally and her dad also share a special handshake. Penny Dawson Mother Penny Dawson is Ally's mom. They haven't been seen interacting much on the show due to the fact that Penny lives in Africa, but they have done video chat and Ally asked Penny for advice in Backups and Breakups. Dallas Friend/Ex-Crush Dallas is Ally's crush. He has been her crush since the episode, Secrets & Songbooks. Dallas has appeared in 3 episodes so far. Family Lester Dawson Father Ally's relationship with her dad, seems to be a good one, because he trusts Ally to watch the store for him, though he walks away before she can say anything. Lester also told Ally that there is one and a bazillion chance to get famous in music. Penny Dawson Mother Mother Penny Dawson is Ally's mom. They haven't been seen interacting much on the show due to the fact that Penny lives in Africa, but they have done video chat and Ally asked Penny for advice in Backups and Breakups. Though, Penny returns to Miami in Chapters & Choices, and is also seen in Partners & Parachutes. Trivia *She is scared of spiders and always "silent-screams" when she sees them (as shown in Everglades & Ally-Gators). *In Albums & Auditions, we find out she was born in February as revealed by Dez, although the date was not revealed. *She is a songwriter. *She works at Sonic Boom, her dad's business. *She sometimes writes songs for herself and then records them for fun, although she knows she won't be able to perform them. *Her favorite food is pickles. *She likes cupcakes. *She liked the Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pie served at the Melody Diner. *She isn't the best dancer. *She is a member of a book club. *She attended a calligraphy camp. *She loves gavelling. *She prefers to color inside the lines. *Her favorite ice cream since she was a little girl is Fruity Mint Swirl. In fact, she even once called it her "Best Friend" and said "I Love You Fruity Mint Swirl!" in Songwriting & Starfish, when the trio were locked in a freezer. *She has the same name as Sonny Munroe from Sonny With A Chance, another show created by Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert In the show, Sonny's full name was Allison "Sonny" Munroe. Ally's full name is Allyson "Ally" Dawson, which are the same, but the spellings are different. *She has a song book that she does not let anyone touch. It's unknown if she still has it. *She is a member of the Cloud Watching club. *She cleans when she's upset. *She has a Tweeter account. *She is president of the Mall Association. *She admitted to having no social life. *She has a pet cockatiel named Owen. *She had a goose named Pickles. *She is somewhat of a germaphobe. *She chews on her hair whenever she gets nervous. *When she gets excited, she tends to ask a lot of questions. *She can knit. *When she is stressed she has an imaginary friend she talks to named Ms. Pennyworth. *Her dad taught her how to play the piano when she was 5. *She hates it when people talk with food in their mouth. *She hates it when people say "li'berry"' instead of "li'brary"'. *She hates the sound that rubbing styrofoam together makes. *She and her father have a handshake. *She doesn't like the pizza parlor, arcade or horror movies. *She is a fan of Bruno Mars. *She owned a stuffed dolphin named Dougie, but she gave it to Austin. *She used to wear glasses as seen in her flashback in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. *She auditioned for a music school in New York, and even got accepted, but later gave it up to stay with her friends and family. *She can play the piano while texting as seen in the episode Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. *She gives instrumental lessons to Nelson. *She loves making pro-con lists, as seen in Successes & Setbacks. *She gives Jimmy Starr's son violin lessons in Successes & Setbacks. *If you look closely at her phone in Soups & Stars and Filmmaking & Fear Breaking, she has a music note on her phone. *She admitted that she only goes to one party a year which is Back to School night, as seen in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. *She talks to herself sometimes. Mostly before talking to boys, as seen in Costumes & Courage *She likes the word Bungee as seen in Magazines & Made-Up Stuff. *She isn't as camera shy as she was in season 1. *Ally's character is similar to Teddy Duncan's character in Good Luck Charlie. They both do things perfectly yet they both are bad dancers. They also both love music. *She loves love, just like her mom (Penny Dawson). *She believes everyone deserves a second chance, and everyone has goodness inside of them. *She isn't scared of preforming if the audience doesn't know who she is. (Costumes & Courage) Gallery Ally season 2 promo.jpg Dallas&AllyDance.png Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Singers Category:Politicians Category:American characters Category:Heroines Category:Jessie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Titular characters